pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Female Survivor
The Female Survivor is a supporting character in Pixel Gun 3D's Campaign. She does not have an actual name in the game, similar to Newbie. Story It is told she was the one responsible for the outbreak of monstrous creatures and knows where and whom to stop it. She appears in all Block World maps sitting down in a corner. Enemies don't attack her. She is more of a display in the Block World. She does not appear sitting in any of the Crossed Worlds' maps. She waits for Newbie to kill all the enemies and advances with him to the next level. She does not have any in-game function (apart from the story) as she is part of the map in the said levels. Appearance The Female Survivor wears a blue sweater (the type jocks would wear) with white and blue sleeves, blue shorts, brown and blue boots, and has ginger hair with blue eyes. Levels * School* * Village * Desert * Sky Islands * Winter Island * Hell Castle * Parallel World * Swamp* * Castle* * Space Station* * Megalopolis* * ???* (*comic only appearances) Trivia *In the Christmas Update, the Female Survivor can be seen wearing a red Santa hat. *It seems that the Female Survivor is invincible to all attacks from the player (and enemies), due to the fact she is actually a part of a map's background. *In all maps she appears in during the campaign (Village, Sky Islands, and Winter Island), she appears in the multiplayer versions of those maps, always in a sitting position. **Unfortunately, she is purely cosmetic. She does not help you in killing monsters. *She has no confirmed physical appearance in any of the Crossed Worlds campaign's maps. *She is much smaller than an actual player or mob. In fact, she looks more like a doll or puppet. *For some reason, the Female Survivor in the comics has yellow hair, while in the campaign maps, her hair is orange. This is likely a developer oversight. **Also, Female Survivor in Block World comics had blue eyes, while in Crossed World comics, her eyes are colored black. **As of the 15.99 update, a ghost of the female survivor can be seen on the Parkour City 3018 map and the Night Christmas Town map. On the Parkour City 3018 map, she can be seen on top of the “Future Now” sign. She will approach you holding a rubix’s cube and drop the cube and vanish. On the Night Christmas Map she can be seen on top of the clock tower doing the same thing. This is what people believe to be an Easter egg foreshadowing the events of World 4, showcasing the main villiain being Cubic that Newbie has to defeat. *** This may lead to theories and rumors that she died before the events of the fourth world. Gallery IMG_2054.PNG|The Female Survivor in Village. IMG_2055.PNG|The Female Survivor in Desert. IMG_2056.PNG|The Female Survivor in Sky Islands. IMG_2057-2.PNG|The Female Survivor in Winter Island. IMG_2058.PNG|The Female Survivor in Hell Castle. IMG_2059.PNG|The Female Survivor in Parallel World. Female Survivor Santa Hat.jpg|The Female Survivor with a santa hat. Category:Characters Category:Campaign